A sewing machine having an embroidery mechanism is popular and such sewing machines are developing, for example, the area of embroidery is becoming wider, more multicolored and the number of needle is increasing. With such developed machines, it takes several hours to complete embroidery, an exchange of a needle thread is also increasing. Most sewing machines have a function to stop automatically at the time of this exchange and to indicate a thread should be exchanged.